degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Quixotic
Q'.episode 7.'Quixotic On the outskirts of the city, Lizzy takes a break from her search for the Gold Queen. Before she knows it her mind has taken her on a journey, as she reflects on her past, on her life with DAMRA 10 YEARS AGO Jo: 'I still don't understand what I'm supposed to do with this power '''Karen: '''I don't think any of us truly understand what you're supposed to do but nonetheless, you've been given it '''Jo: '''Yeah, I know ''Jo and Karen grew up together, they've attended school together, they share a dorm room, they are absolute best friends. 'Karen: '''Have you spoken to the Gold Queen? She did say she'd help you understand all there is to know '''Jo: '''I'm going there later. I want to know why this Slate or whatever it is picked me '''Karen: '''I'm sure she'll explain it ''As Jo and Karen sit in DAMRA's hangout, they're surprised by a loud crashing sound outside. They immediately go to investigate. Outside they find a small girl wrestling with a garbage bin 'Jo: '''What are you doing? '''Lizzy: '''I was trying to get a quarter out of here but it slipped further in. When I tried to get it, the can fell over '''Karen: '''All of this mess over a quater? '''Lizzy: '''HEY! A quarter goes a long way I'll have you know ''Karen and Jo look at Lizzy. She's dressed in near rags, her hair is knotted and messy. If they weren't mistaken, she was most likely homeless. '' '''Jo: '''How old are you? '''Lizzy: '''I'm 12 '''Jo: '''Do you not have a home or anywhere to go? '''Lizzy: '''Nah, mom kicked me out a couple years ago. I've just been living on the streets since then ''Jo and Karen turn and look at each other. They nod in agreement 'Jo: '''Listen, we've got a spare room in our place here. How about you come and stay with us for a bit? Give you a place to stay warm and fed '''Lizzy: '''I uh don't know '''Karen: '''You've got nothing to be afraid of, Jo's a Queen, did you know that? '''Lizzy: '''REALLY?! '''Karen: '''Yep! She can create red flames and everything '''Lizzy: '''That's amazing!! I wanna see ''Jo lights up her aura in front of Lizzy, much to her amazement 'Lizzy: '''Can I do that?! '''Jo: '''If you join our clan you can '''Lizzy: '''I wanna join!!! '''Karen: '''Well, let's get you fed first ''Jo and Karen take Lizzy inside into the safety and warmth of DAMRA. ''PRESENT'' 'Lizzy: '''Has it really been ten years? ''Mazume City Kieran, Yazzy and Cam are all sitting in a local cafe that Kieran sometimes comes to 'Kieran: '''I used to come here all the time in middle school. I haven't been in quite a while though. '''Cam: '''It's quite calm in here. Except for that one ''Cam glares at Yazzy who is stuffing her face and creating a mess in the quiet cafe 'Cam: '''WHERE ARE YOU MANNERS?! ''Yazzy shrieks 'Cam: '''What's the matter with you Kieran? You seem distant '''Kieran: '''It's funny. Well not funny but strange. No one could remember me being there that night, when the old Queen was killed. I remember that night well and seeing everyone but no one could remember me. That and the blood-stained shirt in my room '''Cam: '''Blood-stained shirt? '''Kieran: '''Yeah, in my closet, there was a shirt covered in blood '''Cam: '''Do not worry about it. Instead of panicking, focus on the fact that someone could very well be framing you for the murder '''Kieran: '''Yeah '''Cam: '''How do you remain so nonchalant '''Yazzy: '''THIS FOOD IS SO GOOD '''Cam: '''EAT IT PROPERLY! ''Kieran glances over to a bulletin board. On it are pictures of all of the regular customers over the years. Strangely though, Kieran is not any of them which he spots. As Kieran looks at the board, Cam looks at Kieran with concern DAMRA Ash takes note of the stock behind the bar. As she does so, a woman walks into the bar. Completely different from her regular appearance, it takes Ash a moment to figure out who it is 'Ash: '''Oh, it's Dani from Sector 3 '''Dani: '''I'll have a Manhattan ''Ash starts making her the drink '''Ash: You know they call you the Ice Woman? Dani: 'I have no need for nicknames '''Ash: '''Right of course ''Ash hands Dani her drink 'Dani: '''It's quiet here '''Ash: '''I like it like this '''Dani: '''How do you remain so calm? '''Ash: '''How do you mean? '''Dani: '''Your Queen is on the verge of destroying the city completely. She's absuing her power. It doesn't bother you? '''Ash: '''I have faith in my Queen that she'll do the right thing '''Dani: '''So be it. Sector 3 will continue to do their job in the meantime ''Dani finishes up her drink. As she goes to leave she stops and looks at an old jukebox in the corner '''Ash: '''It used to belong to our former Queen. She had an interesting hobby and spent a lot of money on it ''6 YEARS AGO'' 'Lizzy: '''THAT WAS AWESOME ''Lizzy, Jo, Karen and Ash walk into DAMRA after a particularly exhausting mission '''Jo: '''It was nothing '''Lizzy: '''What d'ya mean nothing? You were so cool!! You went ham on those bastards. They didn't know what was hitting them '''Jo: '''You were pretty good yourself '''Lizzy: '''Only because of you! You taught me how to fight! '''Karen: '''That should take care of Amazon for now '''Ash: '''It's strange, the green clan have hardly ever made a move, why now? '''Jo: '''Who knows? Perhaps they're just testing the waters. '''Lizzy: '''Well we showed them who's boss!! They ain't ever gonna mess with the Red Clan!! '''Jo: '''You got that right ''PRESENT'' Mazume City 'Cam: '''What did we need again? '''Kieran: '''Fireworks. Here I've got a note which says what ones ''Kieran hands the note to Cam 'Cam: '''Damn, it's unreadable. Guess we'll have to call Tori '''Yazzy: '''NO! '''Cam: '''Huh, why not?! '''Yazzy: '''It'll be better to go back and ask her personally! I hate using telephones '''Cam: '''Why? ''Yazzy pauses for a moment before screaming and turning into her cat form. She looks at Kieran and Cam momentarily before running away 'Kieran: '''Yazzy?! ''Cam ignores the scene and pulls out his phone, he dial Tori G's number and hands the phone over to Kieran 'Tori G: '''Hello? '''Kieran: '''Tori, it's me! What were the fireworks we needed? '''Tori: G: '''Who is this? '''Kieran: '''It's Kieran '''Tori G: '''I'm sorry, I don't know who you are ''Tori hangs up the phone leaving Kieran shocked 'Cam: '''What did she say? '''Kieran: '''She told me she didn't know who I was ''Cam is confused 'Cam: '''I wonder if Yazzy plays a part in this? Kieran, call home for me '''Kieran: '''Uh ok ''Kieran dials his childhood home '''Operator: '''I'm sorry but the number you have dialed is not in service ''2 YEARS AGO'' 'Lizzy: '''Ari, Hunter, go round the back and corner this bastard '''Ari & Hunter: '''Got it ''Ari and Hunter make their way to the back of the building and Lizzy boldly enters through the front door with Jo right behind her 'Jo: '''You sure about this? '''Lizzy: '''Yeah definitely! '''Jo: '''Ok then. Let's start this! '''Lizzy: '''YEAH! ''DAMRA 'Hunter: '''Well that was a failure '''Ari: '''We wasted an afternoon for that?! '''Lizzy: '''I'm sorry guys '''Ash: '''You've been summoned to the Gold Queen for this '''Jo: '''It's fine ''Hamishiwa Tower 'Gold Queen: '''This was a complete mess '''Jo: '''I'm sorry, this was entirely my fault, I accept the responsibility '''Lizzy: '''But-- ''Jo nudges Lizzy 'Gold Queen: '''See that this doesn't happen again. You are a Queen for gods sake. Take a leaf out of the Sector 3 Queen's book. Annie would never let something like this happen '''Jo: '''You're right, I'm sorry ''Outside '''Lizzy: '''Why did you take the blame like that for me?! You should have made me suffer! '''Jo: '''I wasn't going to do that '''Lizzy: '''WHY NOT?! '''Jo: '''Because you're a part of my clan!! '''Lizzy: '''Huh? '''Jo: '''You're a part of my clan, you're my responsibilty and I'll take care of you no matter what '''Lizzy: '''But I fucked up '''Jo: '''It was a mistake. We all make them. Besides, it was only the outcome that failed, your plan was brilliant '''Lizzy: '''Really? '''Jo: '''Yeah. Had it worked, it would have been a fantastic result. Don't worry about it Lizzy, you're a smart girl and a brilliant member of DAMRA. Don't ever change it ''PRESENT'' Mazume City Kieran and Cam have boarded a train to an unknown destination 'Kieran: '''When I tried calling my home, I got a message saying the number wasn't in service. Given that, what are the possibiities? One: I called the wrong number for my house. Two: Something happened at home that made them change their number. Three: I'm lying. ''There's a silence 'Cam: '''Or four: There's something wrong with your memory. ''Kieran looks up before looking back down '''Kieran: '''I'm Kieran. An ordinary guy from a pretty happy family who's now living away from his parents to attend high school. Where'd Yazzy go...? ''9 MONTHS AGO'' 'Lizzy: '''JO?! JO?! JO CAN YOU HEAR ME?! ''Jo is lying on the floor, bleeding heavily 'Karen: '''She's been shot!! '''Lizzy: '''WE NEED TO GET HER HELP! ''Jo smirks 'Jo: '''It's ok.....You did good guys '''Lizzy: '''HOLD ON. FOR FUCKS SAKE DON'T GIVE UP '''Karen: '''Lizzy look ''Karen points up and they both look up to see Jo's Sword of Damocles disappear 'Lizzy: '''NO! ''Lizzy cannot hold back her tears as their Queen dies ''PRESENT''' ''Kieran and Cam are in an unknown location. It's a large soccer stadium 'Cam: '''Is this where you live? '''Kieran: '''It was supposed to be here. Straight down the road after we left the station. A small house with a yard... '''Cam: '''It appears....you are not who you think you are. '''Kieran: '''You're right. I might not be Kieran at all. In fact, Kieran may not have existed to begin with. '''Cam: '''Yeah '''Kieran: '''I had a feeling something wasn't right. When I tried to remember details, things didn't turn out right. '''Cam: '''Who are you? '''Kieran: '''A murderer? I can't say with absolute certainty anymore, that I'm not one. I can't believe myself anymore. ''Kieran turns to look at Cam 'Kieran: '''Do you want to slay me now? ''Cam goes to draw his sword. Kieran closes his eyes and lowers his head. 'Cam: '''The final curtain is at the very moment a person gives up. '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Cam: '''Such wonderful words. Words of my former Queen '''Kieran: '''Were you listening to what I was saying? '''Cam: '''You mean about not being able to believe in yourself? Funny you shouls say that. I don't believe you, either. That was true well before you became unable to believe yourself. I believe in only one thing. My late Queen's words. She said to be certain. I have not yet given up making certain. This is why I have no intention of allowing the final curtain to fall. What about you Kieran? '''Kieran: '''Don't give up huh? You're right. Your Queen speaks the truth. '''Cam: '''In that case, I will allow you to repeat her words. Saying her blessed words will cleanse your soul. ''Kieran chuckles '''Kieran: '''Creepy Category:Blog posts